Our Wild Youth
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Rina thought she would like another 16 year old girl. Except for having to move at the whim of her father, to live with her eccentric uncle, asist to a girls' school and being surrounded by boys (subordinates of his uncle). This thing seemed to omit his father, as it was to keep her away from boys so Rina Shimizu moved to first. Well, at least she has new friends.


**Disclaimer:** K is not my property, it belongs to Gora & GoHands. Only mine is the plot of the story. And the original characters.

**N/A:** I wanted to write a story with an OC, specifically a girl, and even though it is obvious fanservice entire series, I thought it would be good to write a straight story that did not have much drama. We already have enough of that with anime, manga, and more.

Another thing, I apologize for my English level, I know that's bad. Therefore I am willing to accept corrections and criticisms.

**Warnings:** Spelling and grammatical errors. Slight OOC. Appearance of OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rologue: _For father's whim_.

You'd think that moving to a new city would do the most exciting things. That meant that a new beginning, new friends and more.

With the only difference that our heroine did not feel the same way.

The reason which was sitting on one of the seats of the train with a suitcase beside her, trying not to fall asleep, snarling and growling gut towards Shimizu City; was simply due to his unfortunate father.

Well I'm not unhappy. She loved her father, but could not handle his overprotective sometimes. Especially with boys.

During his early life, in the words of his father, it turned out to be _**the most beautiful person in the world, the universe, to infinity and beyond**_. So much so that, by a slight split second, his uncle (who was little impressionable, according to his father), seemed to take a shine in his eyes to hold her for the first time.

Of course, it's not like she was the child Jesus reincarnated. But his father liked to exaggerate.

Returned to the subject, since she was born, Rina had been the princess of her father. He was always there for her, and even missing work (even without permission) for all sporting events and festivals which take part in their little girl.

A loving father certainly always reliable, naive (easily believed in each and swallowed up the most surreal lies).

But all that had been left behind when Yamato, one of his classmate and longtime neighbor, had asked if they could go out together as a couple.

* * *

><p>It was for a school project. Yamato and two colleagues were part of his group, had decided that the house would be the venue where Rina would carry out the project. However, for issues like a glass of expired milk, and an appointment at the last minute with a girlfriend, ready to break the relationship, if your partner is not showing in ten minutes or less. Two of his colleagues were not.<p>

Yamato waited about half an hour, asking almost spitting (and in fact did, spat, but she just had discreetly wiped his face with a handkerchief) before we can formulate a response.

A response that never came.

Because his father, with wide eyes, was standing in the doorway of his room, watching them both with trembling hands holding a tray with orange juice and rice cookies, obviously, to give more energy to it and Yamato in their duties.

A single tear descended from the right eye of his father, and Rina knew that everything was gone to hell.

"Yamato-kun, go home"

Yamato looked a little embarrassed and a little disappointed. Rina guessed that it might be their lack of response, but that could wait.

His father has just left the scene dramatically teary eyes, biting his lips, and running like a schoolgirl betrayed by her first love.

Literally, Rina could even see the pastel colored background, listen to depressing and dramatic soundtrack, and even worried mother cries in the kitchen.

"H-H-Honey, calm down, stop banging your head against the table!"

Rina sighed, letting his pen on the blank pages of his notebook. Yamato was in the room, watching her and the door, as if he feared an apocalypse broke out barely set foot outside the room.

And boy, he was right.

"Yamato-kun, follow me and be quiet" instructed, first out of the room.

Once out, pointing his feet stood on tiptoe. And informing the boy that he should do the same to her. Going on tiptoe and in ten second intervals, both came smoothly to the front door. Yamato seemed to want to say something, Rina raised his hand in a clear gesture to silence him. I once opened the door, he shot outside the residence.

"Sorry, I do not like you that way. Goodbye, and run "mumble, closing the door in his face.

Maybe too hard.

"Rina-chan"

Rina trembled from head to foot. Looking over his shoulder, holding his breath. His father had a serious look on his face (and eyes red and swollen, and a couple of snot running down your nose), while her mother was wiping a few tears from her husband's face with a small smile on his face resigned ; then give him a brief glance of apology to his daughter.

"I just remembered I have to go buy some food" said her mother quickly, passing it to her long and putting on his shoes, "I am coming" added, closing the door after exiting.

"In the kitchen, _now_"

Rina sighed, swallowing slowly, taking some air passage. What was coming, would not be good. His father was angry, disappointed (why ?, she did not understand), and apparently shocked.

When both sat down, and his father put his arms on the table, interlacing your fingers, resting his forehead on that union, long sigh heavily.

"I feared this day would come"

"Dad ..."

"I should know, as a child you were always like a flower in spring ... and as you grow up, you become more than just beautiful"

"I do not understand"

"It is natural that at your age, men begin to take an interest in you ... I knew, but would not accept"

"This is why Yamato-kun said?"

The silence of his father confirmed his suspicions.

Rina wanted to tell her father that she was not interested in his partner that way. Even thought she had refused to confess confession does nothing of no more than three minutes behind. But the man did not give him more time, crossing his arms, leaving his place at the table, then turn away.

"I've already decided. You're going to live with your uncle to Shimizu City"

Rina cleaned the wax from his ears with his fingers.

"Wait, repeat"

"You will go to Shimizu to live with my younger brother"

Rina blinked. Putting his finger to his forehead, impacting the yolk thereof against his forehead, while she closed his eyes, trying to calm down, focus, and act as the girl was sixteen.

Fuck this!

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU SAY?!" bellowed, taking one of her slippers, hitting his father in the head with it.

"It happens that my daughter is growing and it is not fair You've got to be daddy's princess, forever!" Exclaimed hoarsely, putting her hands behind her head.

"Stop joking! It is common that I ask them out! I'm sixteen, I'm a teenager!" cry, as if those words were enough justification.

And they were, but his father was very stubborn when he wanted.

"That does not assure me that you get to go out with any guy in the future!"

"I appreciate your lean therefore the possibility that someday decide to remain single. But even this is too much for you! I'm a girl! They asked me dating!"

"Not if I can help it"

* * *

><p>And boy managed to avoid it, in a matter of three days his parents sent their stuff by a moving truck, to address his uncle sent them. So this had been communicated to her father on the phone, she would live in the dormitories of the facilities in which his uncle was working, attending one of the many schools of Shimizu (female boarding school or something) and having a controlled interaction with boys. Just as the daily reports sent home to his father knew of all that were happening in his life.<p>

His uncle had offered to write them himself.

Rina thought that perhaps one of the reasons why his grandparents and his father called freak or curious, the youngest son of the family, was his stalker personality.

With that in mind, she had less desire to live under the same roof with him.

However, it was inevitable at this point. Especially the hunger she had.

That morning, she decided she would resist and had quarreled with his father, being a loser at the time he decided to carry like a dog, and then just as you would a potato sack to put it in the car and take her to the station.

She missed breakfast because of it, and now was regretting. She could practically feel their bodies devour each other like wild beasts!

If she does not eat something in the next two hours, I felt faint.

Fortunately, the train had reached its destination. Rina did not bother to wait for the doors to open, but instead is head shot, at the exact moment that they did, past other riders. Stopping at the first station shop, buying two bento boxes, and candy.

She had to survive until they came for her after all.

Walking with their livelihood in a plastic bag, and suitcase in another. Rina sat on one of the benches outside the station. Starting to eat as sparingly as she could, even if she wanted to bury the mouth to the bottom and filled at once. She was a lady, I had to remember that.

Especially because if she was to live under the same roof with her uncle, had to show manners. His memoirs about him were slim, since there was nothing to confirm its existence along with some photos and occasional gifts (some quirky, some simple, clear that she preferred the bouquets) he sent on his birthday, and a few short visits he made to his father and family, in addition to family gatherings with grandparents.

He was always polite and friendly. So much so that him made seem his father like a clumsy monkey just holding chopsticks.

For when Rina ended with both bento box and proceeded to eat the sweets she had bought, it was after 12:00 pm, and even his uncle did not come. Well, it's not like she was in a hurry, small sweet buns in their hands were waiting to please her, and she pretended to taste its flavor slowly as they could.

Clap, clap, clap...

Closing his eyes. Rina, knelt and pressed his lips and teeth into soft dough bun. His mouth dance at the taste of her sweet, creamy filling.

Clap, clap, clap, clap...

It was almost like touching the sky, I could even hear the question of divine horses down from heaven to be in his presence.

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.

Rina felt something breathing in his face. Opening slowly her chocolate eyes, glimpsed a white horse.

A white horse in front of her, and the horse had wings on both sides of his body, without extending only retracted.

It was a white horse with wings!? Was this the Pegasus, the myth?! The coming out mentioned in Saint Seiya, and all other works by Kurumada as a recurring element!?

"Is that you, little Rina-chan?" asked with evident enthusiasm and satisfaction in his voice, someone. Rina then realized that the horse was not in front of it because if someone was riding him. Raising his head, Rina recognized, opening her mouth. Man, on the other hand, the lens accommodation, and let out a small laugh of satisfaction "You've grown since then, so I see. Now, no time to waste. I have come to guide her to you new home, _Ojou-sama_"

With that, Munakata Rina knew that her life as a teenager 16 years, would be anything but normal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** For those who did not know it, and for those who forgot. Munakata confirmed to have a big brother. So you could say it's canon, but has never told us much about him, other than expressed by Munakata.


End file.
